Donatello
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''' '''Donatello is one of the four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. Donatello is typically the calm, logical Turtle. He is often in good terms with all his brother and seems to be very close to Michelangelo. His favorite music is classical & classical rock, his favorite book is A Brief History of Time by Stephen Hawking. Donnie is described as the "brain" of the TMNT, he is fairly studious and industrious, and a reasonable "Mr. Fix-It". Donatello has a knack for inventing cool new gadgets and machines. He is considered the most reserved out of the four turtles. He would rather talk things out than fight and uses violence as a last resort. Though he is often portrayed as being more focused on his studies than ninjutsu training, Donatello has shown himself to be a very capable fighter, in particular, when he is in a life-or-death situation. He can set up plans as quickly as Leonardo, if necessary, though they usually centre around one of his inventions or something else that would bar Leonardo from knowing the ins and outs of the plan in question. It is presumably for this reason that Donatello is often viewed as the level-headed second to Leonardo's command. April O'Neil is seen doing a newscast on the sudden wave of crimes. It is reported that these robberies of all kinds are happening suddenly and without warning, and without witnesses. She also notes that most witnesses only catch a glimpse of the robber who most of the time seems to have been a teenager. As April leaves the Channel 3 News building, she is attacked by a group of the juveniles after witnessing them stealing equipment. Raphael's sai is then thrown into the street light and the four turtles defeat and tie up the attackers, saving April. They then return to the sewers just as the police arrive. During their escape, Raphael forgets to retrieve his sai. Before the police notice it however, April secretly puts the weapon in her purse. The Turtles are then seen walking home through the sewers, celebrating their victory. They meet with Splinter to discuss the outcome of their first fight on the surface. As Splinter gives them notes on their fight and reminds them of what it is to be a ninja, Michaelangelo is ordering dinner for the family. Splinter reprimands him for not paying attention and suggests them all meditate on the events of the evening. The moment is interrupted however, as the boys crank up the song "Tequila" and start dancing to it, Michaelangelo suggesting "it's like meditating". Raphael, disgusted at the immaturity his brothers are showing, goes off alone to see a movie ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Critters_(film) Critters]). After the film, Raphael witnesses a couple of purse-snatchers and intervenes. One look at his sai sends the would-be crooks running. They escape into the local park where they are ambushed by Casey Jones. Before Casey can deliver his final blows, Raphael intervenes. The purse-snatchers take the opportunity to escape, so Casey takes out his frustration on Raphael, who ends up losing their one-on-one fight. Casey escapes, calling Raph a freak which angers him even more than losing and he chases Casey into the night. Raphael returns home later that evening only to run into Splinter. Splinter discusses Raphael's anger with him and to not alienate himself from his brothers. In the morning, April is seen in her apartment with her boss, Charles Pennington, telling him about her attackers from the previous night. After an interview with Police Chief Sterns on TV, Raphael follows her into the subway to retrieve his missing sai. But the Shredder had already sent several members of the Foot to silence April. She is jumped and Raphael comes to her rescue after retrieving his sai. He then carries April to his home with the others, but he did not know he was followed. When April wakes up, she is told the story of the Turtles' past by Splinter. She is then introduced to Leonardo, Michaelangelo, Donatello and Raphael. The Foot Ninja who followed Raphael is seen peeking into the home of the turtles. The turtles then take April home, where they have some pizza and tell jokes. After they leave, they return to find their home sabotaged and Splinter missing. The turtles are outraged and return to April's home and stay there until they could hear more about Splinter's location. After April's boss was blackmailed by Sterns because of his delinquent son, he went to April's home and told her to relax and not to push any buttons with Stern that day. Danny, Pennington's son, spotted Michelangelo while in the apartment. When he returned to the east warehouse, the Foot's hideout, he told Shredder of the Turtles' location. During her report, April ignored Pennington's warning and took another stab at chief Sterns. Back in the apartment, Raphael was angry that the turtles were doing nothing to save Splinter and he went to the rooftops to vent his anger. From across another rooftop, Casey Jones spotted Raphael in danger, because Raphael was jumped by the Foot. After April got home, she took the other turtles on a tour of her antique shop, without the knowledge of Raphael being in trouble. Meanwhile, Raphael was defeated and thrown through the rooftop window, crashing into the antique shop below. The turtles fought against the Foot members endlessly. Eventually, Casey Jones arrived and rescued the turtles. He gave them time to escape the building, which had been set on fire. While he fought off the Foot, he overheard April's answering machine. It was Pennington, firing April from her job. The turtles, Casey, and April then escaped to April's old farmhouse. Back in the hideout, Shredder is revealed to be holding Splinter his prisoner. He is disappointed at the Foot's inability to ultimately defeat the turtles. In the farmhouse, the turtles are seen recovering from their first real defeat. After Raphael recovers, they all train to defeat the Foot. Meanwhile, Casey and April seem to be getting closer together by the minute. One night, the turtles have a telepathic encounter with Splinter, and that is their sign to go back. After fixing a truck at the farmhouse, they return to their sewer home. They learn that Danny Pennington had run away from both his home and the Foot to hide with the turtles. But, he is having constant nightmares and he leaves the sewers to go back to the warehouse. Casey is awoken by Danny and follows him to the warehouse. Danny meets with the captured Splinter once more to here the tale of his past. But, as he is leaving, Shredder catches him and learns that the turtles are back. He then sends the Foot back into the sewers, to finish the turtles. But this time, he too was going. Meanwhile, Danny is caught by Casey and after learning that Splinter was to be killed, they rush to free him. Casey then has a fight with Tatsu, Shredder's right hand man, and defeats him. Splinter and Casey then convince the juveniles who were following the Foot to go home. They leave the warehouse to follow the Foot to help the turtles, only to find that the noise from the fight has attracted a large crowd. The turtles easily defeated the Foot members and their fight led to the rooftops. They then had their first encounter with Shredder. They take turns fighting the Shredder and are defeated. After one last round of attacks, the turtles are defeated and forced to choose between sacrificing their weapons or saving Leonardo, who is on the ground under Shredder's weapon. They throw away their weapons, but before Shredder could kill Leonardo, Splinter appears on the rooftops and reveals to him that he is the rat who attacked him so long ago. Shredder charges Splinter but Splinter throws him over the rooftop, with Michelangelo's nunchaku. Shredder falls into the back of a garbage truck, where Casey Jones flips the switch to crush him. The police then arrive and April is rehired to do the report on the case. Casey and April then share a passionate first kiss as the turtles look on from the rooftops. The turtles are happily reunited and they happily hug their master and father Splinter. The battle ends with the four turtles cheering "Cowabunga" and Splinter laughing because "he made a funny." ''TMNT 2 The Turtles have been forced to move in with April O'Neil because the Foot Clan has discovered their sewer lair. While searching for a new home, they happen upon a pizza boy named Keno fighting off a bunch of robbers. The Turtles help him and take the pizza he was going to deliver to April's that they had ordered (leaving the money for it behind). Elsewhere, April has returned to her apartment building and is questioned by her neighbors about the loud exercising she does (which is actually the Turtles training). April enters her home to see junk scattered around from Raphael, Donatello, and Leonardo (while Mikey left a fake snake in her fridge to scare her). The Turtles arrive through the fire escape window with their pizza in tow, happily informing April that they brought dinner (which to April's dismay is always pizza), Upon opening the pizza boxes, Leonardo suggests taking a moment to reflect before they all take a slice. Mikey jokes that he has a "ninja pizza" to which Donny is confused and ask what he means. Mikey answers "pizza that vanish very quickly, without a trance". Leonardo and Raphael then decide to play the "statue of liberty" football play much to April's annoyance. She then asks them if they have found a new place to live yet, to which Donatello gives a joke, answering no. Mikey suggests just going back home, but Leonardo reminds him that the Foot still know where they live. Raphael then encourages him by reminding them of their defeat of the Shredder. However, Splinter (having heard enough of their squabbling) comes down stairs and gives them a lecture on their place in society before cheering them up by mentioning pizza. Splinter then tells April that they won't be a bother to her much longer as they have overstayed their welcome. Elsewhere, in the New York dump, what remains of the Foot have met up in an abandoned shack, where the Shredder's second in command, Master Tatsu has taken over in his leave, angry for the defeat of the clan's "father". Tatsu declares himself the new leader and demands from the remnants if any oppose his choice step forward. To the Foot's surprise, the Shredder walks in and Tatsu stands down. One of the Foot Ninjas is shocked to see the Shredder had survived being crushed by a garbage compactor. Which, following the Shredder's defeat by the Turtles, has left him deformed, emotionally twisted, and bent on revenge, but alive. Hiding his deformity with an even sharper helmet and mask, the Shredder decides that instead of rebuilding the Foot, revenge against the Turtles will come first. Knowing that April O'Neil is good friends with the Turtles, Shredder decides to send one of the Foot undercover as a Channel 3 intern to follow April. The next day, April is doing a report on TGRI and interviewing Professor Jordon Perry, whom quickly outwits April and avoids an in depth interview. One of the company's scientist discovers that the waste the company is producing is causing mutations in the local plant life and tells Professor Perry of this, making the scientist worry even more that the media may find out about the waste. The Foot disguised as the intern tells the Shredder this, and the Shredder decides to have Tatsu and the best, what remains of the Foot go to TGRI and take however much of the ooze they can find. Splinter sees the report and decides to show April and the Turtles the canister that mutated them in the first place. They piece it together to reveal the canister came from TGRI. Elsewhere, Professor Perry is busy at TGRI, removing the contents of the recovered canisters and as he is prepared to empty the remaining canister, Tatsu and the Foot arrive and take him along with the canister. Outside, the Turtles have gotten onto the rooftop and begin to wonder what answers that they can find in TGRI about their past. They arrive to find the lab empty and Donny tries hacking into the computer Professor Perry was at to learn more about the ooze, however the system crashes in self-defense. The Foot then attack and Leonardo notices that they have the canister Professor Perry was going to empty. The Turtles do their best to stop the Foot, but they still got the last canister of ooze. Back at the junk yard, the Shredder is intrigued by the possibilities that the ooze can do for him and taunts Professor Perry about how he will be forced into helping him. After Tatsu returns with two of the fiercest animals he could find, Shredder orders the ooze poured into their containers. The end results are a mutant a gray wolf and a mutant snapping turtle, Tokka and Rahzar. However, Perry altered the ooze beforehand so that the mutants intelligence is equal to that of an infant. The Shredder initially orders their execution, but after seeing their incredible strength, he changes his mind as they have also imprinted on him as their surrogate mother. In the meantime, the Turtles have left April's apartment on Splinter's order to find a new home. However, Raphael has grown impatient with Leonardo's decisions not to go after the Foot and leaves his brothers. While Michelangelo complains about Raph's attitude, he accidentally stumbles through another manhole in the sewer and finds himself in an abandoned subway tunnel (train included). Leo and Donny decide that it will make a great home as well, but soon give April a call at Channel 3 the next day after "shopping" for essentials to find out if she has seen Raph. However, April does not know where he is. In the meantime Raph has recruited Keno (now the Turtles ally) to help in his scheme to find out where the Foot is (as they have been secretly advertising to troubled teens again to rebuild their ranks). Assisting Keno in the more complicated ninja tests, Raph follows Keno to the junk yard, where he sees Shredder in the distance but dismisses the idea as a ghost sighting. However, the Foot soon discover Keno's treachery and fight both him and Raph. Raph, out of concern for his safety, orders Keno to bring help or he'll kick his butt. Unfortunately, the Foot decide to cheat and pin Raphel down. Joking to Tatsu about his disposition, Raph is shocked to see Shredder step between them. Keno, in the meantime has raced all the way back to April's apartment, only to find the other Turtles aren't there now. He tells April about Raph's predicament and the other Turtles soon learn of this. They proceed to head to the junk yard at night to find the Foot's security lax, only to be yelled at by Raph for falling into a trap. Shredder makes his appearance as the Turtles are lifted into a net to be dropped on sharp objects. However, Splinter frees them using a bow and arrow, leaving his sons to fight the Foot on their own. However, Shredder calls his new "pets" Tokka and Rahzar to fight the Turtles. During the skirmish, Donny is thrown into the hut Professor Perry is being held hostage in and frees him. While the other Turtles fought off Tokka and Rahzar, Mikey luckily found a manhole to the sewers nearby and has everyone follow him. Rahzar tries ot follow, but the spikes on his shell prevent him from getting more than halfway in. (Mikey tickles his feet to annoy him) The Turtles take Perry back to their lair, where Splinter instructs them to let the Professor rest before answering their questions. Pooling their genius together, Donatello and Perry discover a way to reverse the ooze's mutations by coming up with a concoction (which was given an accidental extra ingredient of pepperoni pizza by Mikey) that needed to be ingested by Tokka and Rahzar in order to reverse their mutations. In the meantime, Shredder has declared "play time" for his pets and has Tokka and Rahzar tear up some of the city before having his undercover Foot agent relay a message to April to give the Turtles. He will release Tokka and Rahzar in a populated area next time unless they have a final battle at the docks. Deciding that it would be the best idea for their counter attack on Tokka and Rahzar, the Turtles hide the anti-mutagen in doughnuts and feed them to the brutes. However, once they discover a "hidden prize" in the doughnuts (after eating half the box) they fight the Turtles until they're thrown into a night club next door. The MC's singing on stage decide to sing about the Turtles fighting ("Go ninja, go ninja, go!") while the Turtles find Tokka and Rahzar's burping is retarding the anti-mutagen. Professor Perry arrives and quickly deduces that the fire extinguishers can be used to speed up the anti-mutagen. The Turtles succeed in knocking out Tokka and Rahzar as the Foot arrive with Tatsu as the Shredder's back up plan. However, the Turtles subdue the Foot and use "wishbone crunch" to knock Tatsu out. They then dance to the song (the Professor included). However, the Shredder arrives and takes a hostage, declaring that the hostage will be the next mutant for the turtles to face. However, while the Turtles keep Shredder talking (and Keno's unexpected or needed appearance), Mikey and Don turn the volume on full blast and play a sharp key that produces a sound so powerful, it blasts the Shredder out the window. They go outside to see Shredder did not land on the pier, thinking they sent him flying into the distance. However, before they can say cowabunga, the Shredder's hand punches through the peer and brings the Turtles down to him. To their horror, the see that the Shredder used the remaining ooze on himself to become Super-Shredder. The new Super-Shredder has little intelligence, fueled only by his hatred and desire to kill the Turtles. Leo tries to reason with him, but Super-Shredder accidentally collapses the piers on himself, going underwater. The Turtles are able to escape that to their natural aquatic natures. Having defeated their foe again, the Turtles return to their new lair. Splinter is there, waiting. He asks if they were seen, which they denied. Splinter lifts a newspaper, revealing a picture of them fighting Rahzar and Tokka at the nightclub. Splinter makes them do 10 flips, reminding them "Go Ninja, Go Ninja, Go!" before adding "Hahahaha! I made another funny!" TMNT 3 A man is fighting off a bunch other men in feudal Japan. In the present day, Raphael is complaining that the Turtles aren't appreciated because no one sees what they do. April, who was shopping in preparation for a trip, bought each of the Turtles a gift. Michelangelo was given a colorful lampshade, Donatello an old radio, Leonardo a book on historical swords, and Raphael a cowboy hat. Raphael left before he could receive his gift, however. Splinter was given an ancient Japanese scepter. In ancient Japan, the man seen earlier, Kenshin, was being reprimanded for disgracing his father, Daimyo Norinaga. He leaves his father, goes to a temple, and drives out its priests. There, he finds a scepter and reads its inscription: "Open Wide the Gates of Time." Before he leaves, an English weapon trader named Walker is introduced as well as his thug, Niles. In the present, April is looking at the scepter. It's begun to light up and spin. She and Kenshin switch positions in time and space. April is immediately kidnapped and imprisoned by Lord Norinaga. In the present, the Turtles befriend Kenshin. They call Casey Jones over to watch the lair while they're gone. When they head back in time, they are replaced by four honor guards (instead of four priests as they intended). When the Turtles arrive in Japan, they arrive on horses. Michaelangelo can't ride and falls off the horse. Outlaws kidnap him and steal the scepter. The others decide to rescue April first. People mistake them for honor guards, but they are imprisoned after following Walker's thug. After a sloppy rescue involving a man named Whit (who April thinks is Casey's ancestor), they haven't a clue what to do. In the present, Kenshin is getting worried. If they don't switch places again in 60 hours, they won't be able to get home. To take Kenshin's mind of his troubles, Casey introduces the group to hockey. In Japan, an attack on the Turtles leads them to Mitsu, the leader of the rebellion against Lord Norinaga. They discover that Mitsu's village is being burned down and go to save it. In the same village, two men release Michelangelo, thinking he's an honor guard. He shows them his face and the men flee. Michelangelo insists that he's a "beautiful princess in disguise," but is quickly distracted by the dropped swords. Walker was the one who burnt the village, in hopes of finding the scepter and to continue the war so people would buy his weapons. After being confronted by Michelangelo and several villagers, Walker flees. Michelangelo saves a boy named Yoshi, so the Turtles are allowed to stay. However, the scepter has been lost, so they must make a new one. Lord Narinaga and Walker were bargaining over the price of weapons. Lord Norinaga mentioned that demons that resembled turtles once tried to end his reign. Immediately, Walker rose his prices. In the village, Michaelangelo teaches the people about pizza, but his is so hard he has to use it as a Frisbee instead. Michelangelo is attracted to Mitsu, but he understands that she and Kenshin share a bond. Raphael also grows found of Yoshi. The new scepter is completed, but it's broken by Raphael and Michelangelo in an argument about whether or not to stay. Mitsu informs the village that Lord Narinaga has guns and will attack the village tomorrow. Yoshi, fearing Raphael's death, gives the Turtles the original scepter. They are happy to have it, but angry at Mitsu, whom they believed hid it so they'd fight in the war. Her grandfather, the village leader, defended her by telling them he told Yoshi to hide the scepter and beg them to fight. Whit, the man the Turtles saved along with April, kidnapped Mitsu. The Turtles save her and free all her friends. This leads to a large battle at Lord Norinaga's palace. Leonardo defeats Norinaga in a duel. Walker managed to grab the scepter in the confusion and was going to use it to his advantage by tossing it off the roof. However, he forgets his birds and run back to get them. The Turtles save the scepter and Whit redeems himself by finishing off Walker. The Turtles debate whether to stay in Japan, where they are appreciated but might interfere with history, or return to New York, where they must hide but can continue with their lives. The Turtles ultimately decide to return, but Michelangelo misses the ride. He manages to make it back in time, but the scepter is smashed, making it unusable. In Japan, Norinaga is taken prisoner and brought before Mitsu and Kenshin. He is surprised to see them both together, and more surprised to see his Honor Guard walk through the corridor, half naked and talking incoherently about anachronisms. When he has gone, having spoken no word but clearly shown his submission, Kenshin seizes Mitsu in imitation of a poster he had seen in the Turtles' home and kisses her on the lips. Michelangelo, perhaps thinking on the preceding scene, is depressed until Splinter puts the afore-mentioned lampshade on his (Splinter's) head as a joke about Elvis in Hawaii, whereupon both laugh. In the end the Turtles perform another dance sequence. Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles By this time Donatello is already established as the most scientific minded turtle, and was responsible for the creation of most of the Turtles high tech equipment, including the TurtleVan, the Turtle comms, and the Turtle Blimp. He also managed to build a working inter dimensional portal though it is unknown how he found the necessary equipment to do so. He also thwarted a super knowledgeable Slash without any assistance. However some of Donatello's inventions usually had the habit of breaking down or blowing up at his face, although there are many times the team rely on him whenever they were faced with scientific or mechanical problems. His further adventures with the team showed off Donatello's vocal reluctance to the group's role as crime fighters and helping humans in particular, he seemed to be the least interested among his brothers towards human culture, and even reflected that being a normal turtle would have given them a much easier life. Despite this, it never deterred him from appreciating human food such as pizza, or hanging out with April and Casey. He even bothered to get himself a college degree through mail. On the rare moments when Leonardo was kidnapped or incapacitated, Donatello usually takes on the role as the group leader. Over time Donatello becomes more accepting of humans and develops a complex personality to say the least he also becomes more knowledgeable, making himself more of a skilled technician and tinkerer, and very introspective, frequently becoming pensive over things he doesn't understand. He typically has a very close, however platonic, relationship with April. He also displays closeness with Michelangelo. Even more pacifistic now, Donatello shows a greater interest in technology than his ninjutsu training. During his first Battle Nexus Tournament, despite being a very gifted ninja, he lost in the first round of the competition. Even so, Donatello will defend his brothers at any cost, and he frequently assists the team in many ways through the technology he develops, mostly vehicles and communication devices. Donatello is generally well-liked by all of his brothers, never engaging in major confrontations with them. In fact, Donatello was the one to reunite his brothers against the Shredder. Donatello became one of the Ninja Tribunal's Acolytes along with his brothers. He was the first ninja shown to focus his spiritual energy through his Amulet of the Acolyte. This is perhaps due to the fact that the Acolytes training began with studying in a library, where Don enthusiastically absorbed knowledge of the secret arts. His spiritual avatar is that of a dragon. A time window malfunction (that turned it into a time machine) caused Donny, his brothers, and Master Splinter to be "fast-forwarded" to the year 2105. Donatello was one of two Turtles, alongside Michelangelo, that adapted best to the new lifestyle of the future. He was extremely interested in the new technology and quickly bonded with Cody Jones. Using his ideas, Cody had made many new, high-tech turtle weapons and vehicles. After a long time, Cody and Don were able to finish repairing the time portal and were finally able to back to their own time. Unfortunately, Viral took over Serling and sent them jumping around time until Donny managed to repair Serling enough to create another time portal to their own time. But Viral took control of Serling again and was about to blast the Turtles, but Splinter took the blast. Donatello was devastated by the loss of his teacher and father, and for some time was obsessive with gathering up all of Splinter's bits in order to restore him; constantly blaming himself for the incident. After some time when Don was faced with the choice of saving his brothers or gathering more of Splinter's bits, he realized that he should be there for his brothers more often. Raphael has stated that Don has an IQ of 637 - a likely highly inflated stat. It should be noted that Don was the one who killed (with Splinter) the Cyber Shreder by blasting him with the same energy beam Viral shot at splinter to spread his bits all over the web. After that, he sees Casey and April getting married. TMNT 4 Soon after Casey and April’s wedding Leonardo leaves to become a better leader and the TMNT disband. Donatello then works as tech support over the phone, Raphael continues fighting crime secretly as the vigilante known as the Nightwatcher (though Casey Jones is the only person to easily figure out Raph's secret identity),and Michelangelo attends children's birthday parties as "Cowabunga Carl". As he struggles to keep his family together, Splinter realizes that something strange is happening in New York City. Industrialist Max Winters is really an immortal warlord named Yaolt who tried to conquer the world 3000 years ago by opening a portal containing an army of monsters. He became immortal, but at a price; his brotherhood was turned to stone and thirteen monsters ravaged their army and their enemies at the same time. It seems that he's going to try again when he awakens his siblings, the four Stone Generals that April O'Neil unwittingly took to him. Also, Winters has enlisted the help of Karai, the new leader of the Foot Clan, wanting them to be his eyes and ears around the city, stating that he has some "friends" coming that he would like them to greet and bring to him. With the help of the Stone Generals, the Foot Clan roams the city searching for the thirteen monsters that Winters is looking for. Leonardo returns to New York City and reestablishes himself as the leader of the group. This leads to some tension between him and Raphael, who feels like Leo abandoned them. This tension comes to a head later in the film, when the two duel after Leo finds out that Raph is the Nightwatcher, the vigilante he was planning on stopping. Raphael comes out the winner, with Leo pinned to the ground and Leo's swords broken with Raph's sais. Fearing what he's become, Raph runs away. Suddenly, Leo is hit with a dart and kidnapped by the Stone Generals. Hearing Leo yell, Raph runs back to help, but he's too late. Much like Leo did when he returned, Raph goes to Splinter for advice. Raph admits to his master he sees why Leo is the leader rather than him. Splinter tells Raph that he may not be the greatest student, but that doesn't make him any less of a son. He goes on to say that Raphael, like Leonardo, is a great warrior, but a leader must have other qualities like patience and humility. Splinter decides that the time to hide is over, and the Turtles must rescue Leonardo and stop Winters. Splinter goes to help as well as April and Casey Jones. They break they're way through the Foot ninja guarding the stronghold and rescue Leonardo. Raphael gives Leonardo a pair of new swords, asks Leo to lead them, and says the team needs him. Leonardo responds by saying he needs Raphael as well. With that, the team is restored. Though April, Casey, Splinter and the Turtles believe that Winters is a villain, they later discover his true intentions to send the thirteen monsters back from whence they came to redeem himself and his siblings of the atrocities they've done to the world. Technically after capturing the first twelve monsters earlier, General Aquila learns of this and rally the other Generals to mutiny against Winters, intending to not only preserve their wish for immortality but also use the portal to bring out a new army of monsters so that they can finish their conquest of the world. The Stone Generals demanded that the Foot swear allegiance to them, but Karai states that they are honor-bound to work for Winters. With that in mind, Karai and the Foot work with April and Casey to find the thirteenth monster. Back in the stronghold, the Turtles fight against the Generals while Splinter and Winters throw back any new monsters that come through the portal. Ultimately, the thirteenth monster is returned through the portal, along with the Generals. Once the battle is over, Karai and the Foot part ways with the Turtles, saying they'll return for revenge. Karai also says that in the near future, they will see a familiar face from their past. With that, the Foot disappears in a puff of smoke. Winters thanks the group for their help and disintegrates into dust, leaving his helmet. Back in the sewer lair, Splinter puts Winters' helmet on a shelf along with the Shredder's helmet in honor of Winters' redemption. Raphael asks, "Is there room for one more?" and places the Nightwatcher's helmet on the shelf as well. Michelangelo asks if he can put his Cowabunga Carl mask there too. The Turtles jump across the rooftops, helping each other get across, for example, Mikey lets Don jump on his shell to get to the next rooftop. Raphael says, "We live together, we train together, we fight together, we stand for good, together. We are ninjas. We strike hard, defend, protect and fade into the night. And there ain't no bad guy or monster gonna ever change that. That's what's important. That's why we'll always be...brothers. Oh, I love bein' a turtle!" Ninja Turtles Even after so many hardships the turtles have faced Donatello along with Leonardo are still one of the two calmer turtles and he is still the second in command. In the first battle with the revived Oroku Saki aka the Shredder. He is the one that defeated the Shredder by knocking him and his grenade off the roof. However the Shredder came back again. In the second battle Donatello helps April O'Neil deactivate the Mousers while Leo decapitates the Shredder once and for all. On one occasion during Donatello’s solo mission, Donatello encounters an artist called Kirby whose mysterious crystal brings his drawings to life before disappearing. The two newfound friends journey to a dimension inhabited by Kirby's creations and help the heroes defeat the invading monsters. During the turtles' exile to Northampton Donatello becomes obsessed with fixing up and repairing the many broken things within the farmhouse they were living in. Most notably he spent days and nights fixing the boiler to give his family hot running water and builds a windmill and a water wheel to provide electricity. He also finds an old type writer and writes his own personal credo. Later Casey Jones encounters the turtle by a ravine as he was pondering "the fractal structure of natural patterns". Casey accuses the turtle of using big words and acting better than everyone else. Donatello suggests they should continue the conversation when Casey is sober. Grabbing a stick, an angry Jones continually pokes the turtle until he loses his temper and sends Casey careening into the water. Soon after the turtles return to New York to put an end to the Foot Clan's civil war. During a battle with Shredder's Elite Guards in the ruins of the Second Time Around Shop Donatello falls through the floor and breaks his leg. Seeing their ally Karai subdued and about to be killed, Donatello grabs one of the Foot's machine guns and repeatedly shoots the Foot Elite. Donatello is visibly shaken by the violence and throws the gun away. At the end of the battle the turtles, April and Casey move back New York save for Donatello who chooses to stay in Northampton with Master Splinter to heal from his injury as well as to reflect on everything that has happened. While meditating with Splinter, Donatello receives a vision of the future where he is in the village of Chihaya in Japan. When Donatello asks what he would be doing there, his master simply replies "To bury me". After encountering the vigilante Nobody in civilian guise, Donatello returns with him to New York to help his brothers battle Baxter Stockman. Donatello then finds an armored truck in the sewers which apparently had been part of a bank robbery in the sixties. Along with Raphael and Casey Jones, he undertakes the task of fixing up the vehicle. After the death of Splinter, Donatello secretly goes to his body and asks forgiveness before clipping something off him. Shortly after, Donatello decides to accompany the Utroms on a mission to Tepui to search for two missing research teams. The group is attacked by strange wooden creatures that shrink them to miniature size. The creatures turn out to be a group of Utroms which had been stranded in the jungle during their first stay on Earth and had been living in secret thanks to their Quantum Inversion Redimensioning Device, which could alter their size. The process could not be reversed on Donatello, possibly due to his mutation, leaving him the size of an action figure. While the Utroms work on returning him to normal, Donatello puts his new size to use infiltrating a terrorist organization's warehouse. He's also made a robotic body for himself made to resemble a turtle to help him move around. However five years later Donnie cured himself and became full sized again. Three years after t his there was a deceive battle between the turtles and some four of their foremost villains. In that battle Leo kills an extremely intelligent and powerful Slash, Raph kills a rescued and more deadly Ch’rell, Mikey kills a more evil and vicious Krang, and Donatello kills the sadistically genius and extremely powerful focused Lord Dregg. Sometime Later the Turtles' birthday party is interrupted by cyborg assassins, Pimiko, and her 'ninja babies'. Donatello and Raphael are both badly injured during the fight. Both Donatello and Casey are kidnapped. The remaining Turtles relocate to a graveyard while Donatello and Casey are taken to upstate New York by helicopter. Donatello wakes on the way and a fight ensues. Donatello and a cyborg fall from the helicopter, still fighting. Donatello kills the assassin with its own gun, but breaks his shell and is paralyzed. Donatello fuses with the cyborg. Being cyborg, Donatello gains many new ability, but loses his shell nonetheless he maintained a positive attitude although he was constantly at risk of losing his mind to the cyborg half. Raphael and Michelangelo are ambushed by Pimiko and her ninja babies at the graveyard while Leonardo is in a trance. They fend them off and trace their employer, Lord Komodo. Meanwhile, Casey awakes and finds himself captive of Lord Komodo. He interacts with Mako. Meanwhile, Raphael, Leonardo, and Michelangelo find the spot where Donatello fell. Seeing only his shell, they believe him dead. They set off on a rescue/revenge mission. The three Turtles accidentally fight Mako and find that Donatello is alive, though he is a cyborg. Reunited, they break into Lord Komodo's lair. Lord Komodo turns himself into a Komodo Dragon and Casey into a giant bat. Komodo is defeated and Pimiko escapes. The Turtles then try to track Casey. Raphael eventually earns enough money to give Donatello the necessary niceties that Donnie needs to cure Casey. After Casey is cured Donatello was showcased to be pure of heart and soul, being able to pass through the Netherworld unscathed. He was also chosen of the Turtles by a group of Aliens known as the Sons of Silence to share their wisdom. He was one of the few who could telepathically communicate with them. Surprisingly the Sons of Silence had a member of the Alien turtles that were killed by Lord Dregg and his minions. The alien turtle’s name is Hajack and he had a daughter named Leraa who was just as smart as Don. They instantly fell in love and were married soon after. However Donatello’s mutated pet cat Manx who has become his apprentice begins augmenting his body with cybernetics, which causes him to grow insane. Donatello then has to come out of retirement to stop Manx now called Verminator-X. After the death of Verminator-X Donatello creates himself an artificial shell and leaves his cybernetics in the trash. 'Pacifist Donnie' 20 ye ars later Donatello and Leraa have a son named Einstein named after Albert Einstein. Donnie has become rich off his many wonderful inventions and Donatello also becomes a pacifist practicing ninjitsu only for soundness of body and mind rather than for battle. However his son isn’t a pacifist as he has joined Master Leo’s new age Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; although Einstein almost is a Pacifist as he detest every time he uses violence. Donatello dies of natural causes at the age of 150 surrounded by family. Trivia'' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-15 TMNT 2-16 TMNT 3-18 Teenage mutant Hero Turtles-19-34 TMNT 4-35 Ninja Turtles-36-40 Cures himself-45 Marries Leraa-48 Einstein is born-50 Pacifist/Billionaire-56-150 Category:Characters